DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory
Gaial Victory is the 3rd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 60 cards, including: **1 Victory Rare **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **21 Commons ***Strangely enough, this set lacks a Darkness card at either the Super Rare and Victory Rare rarity. *Nearly all boxes contain a Victory Rare. *The Psychic Super Creature side of Victory Rares and Mode Change Cards have foil while the regular Psychic Creature side of said cards has no foil. It shares this trait with DMR-02. Races *It introduces the race of Unknown. *This set has a high concentration of Monster creatures. Keywords This set introduces no new keywords. Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons *Prin Prin, the Eternal *Come On Pippi *Jealousy Shan, the Greedy *Aqua Humpty Contents *V1a/V1 Ryusei the Forever Kaiser V1b/V1 Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King *S1/S5 Joan of Arc, Goddess of Victory *S2/S5 Super Spell Great Blue, the Blue Tide *S3/S5 Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Honorless Battle~ *S4/S5 Awesome! Hot Spring Gallows *S5/S5 Codename Sorge *1/54 Cosmo Cebu Lambda, the Super Electromagnetic *2/54 Experience the Miracle! Re Born Kaiser *3/54 Invincible Operation, Grand General of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *4/54 Geo Rebirth Universe *5/54 Unified Shachihoko Kaiser *6/54 Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon *7/54 Rhazes, Spirit of Fortitude *8/54 Space Cebu Poseidon *9/54 Intense Vacuuming Twist *10/54 Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons *11/54 Maji Sumarn Friendly Slicer *12/54 Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna *13/54 Game On! Charger *14/54 Prin Prin, the Eternal *15/54 Deis Cupid, Ranger of Gaia *16/54 Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia *17/54 Deis Boxer, Ranger of Gaia *18/54 Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia *19/54 Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia *20/54 Aqua Dumpty *21/54 Intense Safeguarding Twist *22/54 Freezing Kachikochin *23a/54 Zabi Jekyll, Temporal Gunman 23b/54 Geo Hyde, Temporal Macho *24/54 Psychic Eater, Gourmet Treasure *25/54 Roar of Jack, Commander of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *26/54 Come On Pippi *27/54 Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog *28/54 Holy Land Rebirth *29/54 Intense Hitting Twist *30/54 Jealousy Shan, the Greedy *31/54 Overborder, the Holy Protector Brave *32/54 Konayuki, Viral Faerie *33/54 Lychee Death Sundae, Brave Treasure *34/54 Aqua Humpty *35/54 Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight *36/54 Holy Banana Throw *37/54 Rambo Mambo *38/54 Deepsea Typhoon *39/54 Zabi Barrel Raider, Runaway Puppet *40/54 Darkness Leohl *41/54 Intense Digging Twist *42a/54 Ukon Pippi 42b/54 Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King *43a/54 Sakon Pippi 43b/54 Gaial Ryusei Dragon, Star Dragon King *44/54 Ace of Swords, Ensign of the Galaxy Falcon Squadron *45/54 Intense Striking Twist *46/54 Rampaging Horse "Koku-Oh Version" *47/54 Geo Dino Eggplant *48/54 Geo Eggplant *49/54 Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole *50/54 Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole *51/54 Hot Spring Crimson Meow *52/54 Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole *53/54 Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole *54/54 Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole Cycles Intense Twists (A cycle of spells with "Intense" and "Twist" in their name as well as the 15px Shield Trigger ability.) * — Intense Safeguarding Twist * — Intense Vacuuming Twist * — Intense Digging Twist * — Intense Striking Twist * — Intense Hitting Twist dmr3-21.jpg|link=Intense Safeguarding Twist dmr3-9.jpg|link=Intense Vacuuming Twist dmr3-41.jpg|link=Intense Digging Twist dmr3-45.jpg|link=Intense Striking Twist dmr3-29.jpg|link=Intense Hitting Twist Ranger of Gaia (A cycle of Lost Crusader and Alien creatures with "Ranger of Gaia" in their name each with 2 Space Charge abilities for their respective civilizations.) * — Deis Cupid, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Boxer, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia * — Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia dmr3-15.jpg|link=Deis Cupid, Ranger of Gaia dmr3-16.jpg|link=Deis Music, Ranger of Gaia dmr3-17.jpg|link=Deis Boxer, Ranger of Gaia dmr3-18.jpg|link=Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia dmr3-19.jpg|link=Deis Magician, Ranger of Gaia Enemy Hyperspatial Grip Holes (A cycle of enemy civilization multicolored Hyperspatial Spells that cost 4.) * — Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole * — Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole dmr3-49.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Grip White Black Hole dmr3-50.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole dmr3-52.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole dmr3-53.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Grip Blue Green Hole dmr3-54.jpg|link=Hyperspatial Grip Black Green Hole Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs